<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Feelings to Hide by firefly734</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693175">With Feelings to Hide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly734/pseuds/firefly734'>firefly734</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly734/pseuds/firefly734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue is clueless and must be protected.<br/>Red will break all his conditioning to keep him safe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Red (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was inspired by a super cute Among Us comic on tumblr by the author of Countdown to Countdown which is a very cute comic I recommend people check out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red had been on the Skeld for four months. Four months for what should have been at most a month long mission: get in, kill the crew, get out. But just his luck, things had gotten complicated.</p><p>	Blue barreled into his life like a freight train. He didn't have an ounce of self-preservation. He traipsed about the ship, giggling loudly, making himself easy to find, leaving his back wide open and exposed to anyone coming up behind him. It should have just made him an easy target but instead something in Red's chest clenched when he thought about Blue getting into danger.</p><p>	The first time he saved Blue's life had practically been an accident, he'd been wandering around the lower decks of the Skeld, faking his tasks, and walked right past the door to electrical where white was looming, knife in hand. Blue's back was to both of them as he twiddled with wires, singing a song to himself under his breath, oblivious to the world around him. Before he even really knew what he was doing he'd whipped his own weapon out of his suit, and one clean silenced shot later it was White who was collapsing onto the floor of electrical. </p><p>	White's body hit the floor of electrical with a thud, and finally Blue spun around, taking in the sight of the body lying on the ground and the empty doorway beyond.</p><p>	Blinking, he picked up his com unit. “Uhh, we've got a body in electrical?”</p><p> </p><p>	Beyond some angry words from Black, nothing really came out of their emergency meeting. It didn't go beyond their notice that despite clearly having been taken out by a gunshot it was a knife they found lying next to White. Unfortunately, the Skeld was pretty much held together by tape and prayer, and there wasn't really anything to do but get back to work. </p><p>	“Oh! Red!” He'd just turned to head back to faking his tasks before Blue bounded up to him. “Let's do our tasks together today, okay? That was really scary and you're always so slow anyway.”</p><p>	Red just nodded down at blue, bemused by his constantly chipper behavior, and let himself be dragged over to the medbay to stand next to Blue as he did his scan, Blue enthusiastically chatting the whole time and explaining everything about the tasks even though he'd already been on the ship for weeks. </p><p>	The rest of the day passed in much the same way, Red let himself be pulled around the ship only somewhat grudgingly, and Blue talked his way through his many tasks. As the day wore on however, he did notice that they were pointedly staying towards the top of the ship, rechecking their course in navigation and cleaning trash chutes that had already been emptied.</p><p>	“I guess we should probably go check on electrical...” It was usually Blue's favorite task.</p><p>	Blue turned to make his way to the belly of the ship, but Red found himself catching Blue's arm for once. “Hey it's okay,” He dropped Blue's arm now that he had his attention. “You don't have to go back down there today, somebody else can get electrical sorted.”</p><p>	Blue blinked up at him for a minute before a huge grin split across his face. “Oh Red, you're such a good friend!” Now it was Blue who reached for him, and grasped his hand. “You're always looking out for me!” </p><p>	He had no idea.</p><p>	Red didn't know what to say to that, so he just stood there awkwardly and let Blue hold his hand, looking a couple inches to the left of Blue's face so he wouldn't get too swept up by that bright grin. </p><p>	It took a moment, but eventually Blue realized he was just standing there holding Red's hand. “Oh,” He dropped his hand somewhat sheepishly, a blush coloring his cheeks. “Sorry Red, let's go see what's for dinner!”</p><p>	And with that the moment passed and Red was once more following Blue as he happily made his way through the ship.</p><p>	<em>Oh yeah, </em>Red thought,<em> I'm gonna protect the shit out of him.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His next intervention happened in much the same way, except that instead of stumbling upon a kill about to happen, he was just by Blue's side already.</p><p>	He was standing in medbay as Blue fiddled with some piece of equipment or other, and saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Blue was none the wiser, happily recounting some tale from his childhood as he poked around checking connections, Red slipped into the vent to find another of his kind lurking in the shadows. He had the element of surprise and it was a quick struggle. </p><p>	He'd dumped the body in electrical and made his way back to the medbay before Blue had even noticed he was gone. Shockingly, he actually heard the vent clink open and turned to see Red make his way out of the small opening. </p><p>	“Oh Red! Where'd you come from?” He had a smear of grease on his cheek, it was so cute Red wanted to die a little. </p><p>	“The vents.” Obviously, he was sure Blue had seen him come out, if there'd ever been doubt about his species it must have been dashed by now.</p><p>	“Oh did something startle you?” Wait, what? “I'd want to hide there too if I could figure it out! But it's okay, we'll protect each other, right?”</p><p>	“....Right.”</p><p>	“Okay! So don't get scared again, I'm almost done with this, we can go check on Orange and Green in the engines soon.”</p><p>	“Okay.”</p><p>	God he was so stupid. Red made a mental note to bump his protection just a bit higher on his priority list. </p><p>	At this point he figured the best course of action was to be proactive. No need to risk having another impostor come across Blue when Red wasn't with him, having to pay attention to some other crewmate to keep suspicion low. </p><p>	He waited until there was a large group gathered and chatting in admin and he thought they'd be there for a while, Blue chatting along happily with Green and Purple, joking and laughing in a way Red didn't think he'd ever be able to convincingly fake. </p><p>	He took a moment to tap Blue on the shoulder “I told Orange I'd help in the caf.” He could've sworn Blue's bright smile dipped just a little. 	</p><p>	“Oh, okay, I'll see you later.” He flashed a bright smile, but Red thought it might be a hair smaller than usual, but maybe it was just wishful thinking. 	</p><p>	“I want you to stick with Purple and Green until dinner time, okay?” Ah, that was the bright smile he'd been looking for.</p><p>	“Haha Red! You're always looking out for me! I'll be fine, we have a lot of work here anyway.”</p><p>	He pursed his lips, and gave Blue a terse nod, before heading out of the room. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder, and seeing that the three in the room behind him were already swept up in their conversation again he cut left instead of right, making his way down to storage.</p><p>	When he'd started his mission here he and White had been the only impostors, but his kind was nothing if not tenacious. It seemed like every time they stopped for supplies something new managed to sneak onto the ship.</p><p>	Red worked his way to electrical, only once having to duck out of the way of a crewmate making their way to the caf from shields. He made his way into the gloom, illuminated by the bank or servers dividing the room. </p><p>	“Heh, I figured you'd seek me out eventually,” A figure emerged out of the gloom, wearing a cyan suit. “I have to say, I'm not particularly impressed by your work here.”</p><p>	“I think you're looking at it wrong,” Red let his face split into a grin just the wrong side of natural, showing off his pointed teeth in a way he never would around the crewmates. Maybe it was silly to peacock- he didn't care. “You just need to understand my goal.”</p><p>	“Oh, what's that?” Cyan was looking down, checking a blade in the low light.</p><p>	 Red felt his pulse thrill, he'd missed this, really. His grin split further across his face, and his jaw hinged open. Cyan barely even had a chance to startle before there was nothing left of his above the waist. Still obscured behind the power banks Red gulped down his kill, and spat on the ground as his features shifted back into place.</p><p>	“This is <em>my</em> ship now.”</p><p> </p><p>	It took hours for them to find Cyan's body. Red was cautious, lying low in the vents for a while before making his way to the medbay before he entered the caf to help Orange like he'd said. He was only there a short time before Blue, Green and Purple showed up for mealtime. As soon as he walked in the room Blue enthusiastically waved him over, as if Red could possibly miss him.</p><p>	“Red!! Over here!!” He nodded at the others as he sat down, but they were leaned in close debating intensely about the merits of 70's europop. “Oh gosh you've got sauce on your suit,” Blue reached up to rub at a smear on Red's collar. “You must have been working hard in here earlier.”</p><p>	Red made a small hmm noise, and waited until he was sure he had Blue's attention. “You know, you could say I'm....an impasta.” 	</p><p>	Blue laughed so loud he startled their other two table mates, and warmth bloomed in Red's chest as Blue reached over to grasp at his arm as he gasped and giggled.</p><p>	He settled down and made it through the rest of the meal, Green and Purple peeled off early while Blue stayed to sit with Red as he ate (even though he wasn't very hungry after Cyan), their new White had joined them and they were finishing the last bites of their meal when the alarm sounded.</p><p>	All three of them startled, he saw White and Blue exchange worried glances, and he schooled his own face into a concerned expression.</p><p>	Yellow jogged into the room, sans-helmet, face white. </p><p>	“We've got a body in electrical,” She cast her wide eyes around the room. “It's uh- it's pretty bad.”</p><p>	A few minutes later and everyone had made their way to electrical, Brown, Black and Orange were already waiting there staring at the gory sight when then rest of the stragglers from the caf arrived following Yellow.</p><p>	“Oh my God,” Blue came to a sudden stop as soon as they cleared the wall of power banks, and reached a hand blindly back towards Red “What even-?”<br/>	Red returned Blue's grip without really thinking about it.</p><p>	“Where's the rest of him?” It was Purple who spoke, gingerly stepping around the large pool of blood that had spread around the body. “What's up with his guts? Is that normal?”</p><p>	As a few of the others leaned in closer to look, Blue let out a small whimper and turned into Red, pressing his face against the taller man's suit.<br/>   	Yellow took the lead again. “No, it looks like Cyan was an impostor.”</p><p>	“What?” Green tore her eyes away from the grisly sight. “A human couldn't have done this.”</p><p>	“I don't think a human did,” Yellow bent into a crouch next to Cyan. “These are teeth marks.”</p><p>	“Jesus Christ.” Green was looking pretty green.</p><p>	“Why would an impostor do this?” Purple gingerly poked at the edge of one of the jagged edges left by Red's bite.</p><p>	Red figured it was his time to say something, no good being too silent. “Maybe they didn't know Cyan was one of them.”</p><p>	“Maybe they didn't like each other.” It was muffled into the front of Red's suit. “Maybe they aren't all the same.”</p><p>	“Oh great just what we need, warring impostors on our ship,” Black didn't look happy. “Probably got into a fight over who gets to eat the rest of us.”</p><p>	“Alright! That's enough.” Yellow's sharp voice cut through the room. “Speculation isn't helping anything. Did anyone see anything suspicious today?” </p><p>	Grim shakes of their heads all around.</p><p>	“Okay- Brown, Red, Black, Green, you're with me, we've got to clean this up. Everyone else, report anything suspicious. Dismissed.”</p><p>	Blue was still tucked into Red's front. “Can I put Blue to bed first?” Red pulled his eyes up from the top of Blue's head to meet yellow's across the room. He was surprised to see half a smile on her face.</p><p>	“Okay, but come back quick.”</p><p>	Red nodded, and gently nudge Blue to walk back to their quarters. The ship wasn't large, but with a crew of six to ten they all still had some private space. Their rooms were really just a bed, some storage underneath, and a narrow desk that flipped out of the wall. He directed them past his own room on to Blue's, Blue had enough presence of mind to swipe his card and the door hissed open.</p><p>	He got Blue safely inside his own room, and was ready to leave when Blue stopped him.</p><p>	“Hey, Red?” Red made a small humming noise, indicating for Blue to go on. “Can you come back later? After- after you're done?” Blue always seemed slight to Red, but something about how he was huddled on his bunk made him seem even smaller. “I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep.”</p><p>	Red was not used to having warm fuzzy feelings and he didn't think he liked them.</p><p>	“Yeah, I'll come back, try to sleep anyway.”</p><p>	“Thanks, Red.” Ugh stupid Cyan coming to make trouble, it was unacceptable for Blue to be this subdued.<br/>	By the time Red made it back to electrical Cyan's body was gone (well, the other half of it) and it was mostly just clean up, which at least Red could actually manage to do without attracting too much attention.</p><p>	Brown and Black were managing pretty well, but Yellow had let Green tap out as soon as Red arrived,  by the look of her she also was not going to be sleeping any time soon. It really only took maybe another twenty minutes to get electrical cleaned up to what was probably cleaner than it had been before. </p><p>	“Alright, I'm calling it,” It was Yellow who spoke up. “You all did well, this was definitely above and beyond what you signed up for, try to get some sleep.” </p><p>	Red turned to follow Brown and Black out of the room, but Yellow called him back. </p><p>	“Red, a word.”</p><p>	Red made sure to keep a neutral expression as he turned to face her. “Yes, captain?”</p><p>	“Can you check in on Blue before you turn in?” Yellow was standing at a much...friendlier distance than Red was used to from anyone except Blue. “I think it would help him, he's not as...hardened as the rest of us.”</p><p>	To his mortification, Red felt his cheeks heating- he didn't even know they could do that. “I-” Gosh it was hard not to falter under her gaze. “-I was already planning on it.”</p><p>	Another strange, knowing half-smile made its way onto Yellow's face. “Oh really? I'm glad Blue has a friend like you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey have more self-indulgent fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I'm glad Blue has a friend like you </em>Ugh! What did that even mean? Yellow's words rolled around in Red's head as he made his way to Blue's quarters. Were they friends? He guessed that since he'd already killed two impostors for Blue it might be fair to say that they were friends. But could the rest of the crew tell? Red didn't care to be that easy to read, most of his success integrating with the crew so far had lain in flying under the radar.</p>
<p>	Luckily the ship was only so big, and he only had to be alone with his thoughts for so long. He came to a stop in front of Blue's door and brought his fist up to knock. Red hesitated for a moment, maybe Blue had managed to sleep after all, and settled for a quiet knock on the door.</p>
<p>	“Red?” Blue didn't sound like he'd just woken up, “Is that you?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah it's me.” Red resisted the ridiculous urge to run his hand through his hair. “Come on, let me in.”</p>
<p>	He heard some vague shuffling from inside before the door hissed open. Blue stood in the doorway in his pajamas, a loose sweatshirt and pajama pants.</p>
<p>	<em>Shit. </em> Red thought.</p>
<p>	“Red! I'm glad you came!” Blue attempted a smile, but it seemed watery even to Red, who had only a loose grasp on the finer points of human emotion. “Will you just uh,” He brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck, sheepish. “Sit with me for a little while?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah.” Blue's smile got a touch brighter. “Yeah I can stay.” </p>
<p>	Blue stepped back into the room to make space for Red, and once he stepped in the door swished closed after him. There was barely a foot between them in the small space. </p>
<p>	“I've got some movies on my tablet,” Blue said after they stood there for a minute. “Do you want to watch one with me?” </p>
<p>	Red hummed his agreement and watched as Blue rifled around under his bed for a moment.</p>
<p>	“Ah ha!” Blue held up a tablet a few generations old, but in good shape. “It should still have a good charge.” </p>
<p>	Blue hopped onto his bed and settled in width-wise, feet dangling off one end. Red stayed where he was. </p>
<p>	“Uh, are you gonna come watch?” Blue patted the space next to himself on the bed.</p>
<p>	Red made another small noise and climbed up on the bed to settle in next to Blue, a few inches separating them. </p>
<p>	As they settled in Blue started babbling a little, talking about movies Red had never heard of before, happily spoiling all the endings. Eventually he settled on something to watch, “Oh, you'll love this one,” and pulled in up on the small screen.</p>
<p>	Blue scooched closer to Red against the wall until they were hip-to-hip. “Here,” He placed the tablet across both their thighs where they were pressed together, holding it upright with one hand, “Now we can both see it.”</p>
<p>	Red tried not to stiffen where he was. He usually had no issue keeping his instincts under control around his crewmates, but Blue was pressed all along his side now, and he could <em>smell</em> him. He smelled like engine oil, and deodorant, and something earthy. Red could hear his pulse rushing in his veins, could feel it where they were pressed together. Blue looked up at him with eyes huge, and wide, and <em>vulnerable. </em></p>
<p>	“Is everything okay, Red?” </p>
<p>	That voice he knew helped to snap him out of it, he swallowed the saliva that had poured into his mouth. He nodded.</p>
<p>	Blue, as usual pretty clueless, seemed to accept that at face value. The movie was starting to play on the tablet propped up across their thighs.</p>
<p>	“Okay, shush!” Red hadn't said anything since he entered Blue's room. “It's starting.”</p>
<p>	The original heady rush of being this close to Blue was starting to fade, Red's head became a bit less cloudy. He was still intensely aware of Blue next to him though, aware of every point that they touched, even as he kept his gaze pointedly turned forward towards the film.</p>
<p>	He actually liked the movie they were watching, it was some fluffy romantic holiday thing. Was it an Earth holiday soon? He'd have to try to find out without giving away that he had no clue. </p>
<p>	Before too long Blue pressed more firmly against his side, angling himself into Red and readjusting the tablet just a bit.</p>
<p>	“Red?”</p>
<p>	Red “hmm”d.</p>
<p>	“You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I think I'm okay now, if I'm keeping you up.”</p>
<p>	Blue's earnest face was just inches away when Red turned to look at him.</p>
<p>	Red knew he could take the out, but, “I'll stay.” Relief washed across the brave face Blue had been putting on. “I want to finish the movie.”</p>
<p>	(Un)Fortunately, Red had been getting used to his insides swooping around Blue, but the huge grin he flashed him coupled with his close proximity made Red dizzy.</p>
<p>	“Oh great!” This was the closest to his usual self Blue had sounded in hours. “I really do think you'll like this one!”</p>
<p>	The weirdest part was that Red <em>did</em>. He thought he was just sticking around because of that stupid feeling Blue made him feel in his gut, but as he sat in the dim room, watching some insubstantial film, Blue snuggled into his side- he actually felt <em>happy.</em></p>
<p>	Impostors weren't so much born as they were made, Red didn't really have any fond formative memories to fall back on. He'd sort of just- woken up one day knowing what he was supposed to do. He could just tell who other impostors were just by being around them. He just got a sense of them, he could tell their insides were different. He could sense the way their form wasn't quite concrete, feel that they didn't have hearts pumping in their chests like the humans. Just like he could sense all the fragile, human things squished inside of Blue just by being near him.</p>
<p>	On the screen before him two humans upended their lives for each other, they screamed and cried like they didn't know the other was just a bad fall or a heart attack away from ceasing to exist. What would it be like? To feel that way for someone?</p>
<p>	He thought about Blue, who was now snoring lightly against his side, totally vulnerable. Two months ago Red wouldn't have hesitated to kill him, it's what was done. He could snap him in half, or press his thumbs into his windpipe and <em>squeeze.</em> Now the thought didn't cross his mind, beyond idly wondering what the change was.</p>
<p>	He thought about the rest of the crew, he tried to imagine Yellow alone in her room like this, though he couldn't quite get the proximity to feel real in his mind. But if he was alone with her, if she was sleeping? He still didn't think he'd kill her.</p>
<p>	The thought should've unsettled him, but it just felt like the truth.</p>
<p>	Across their laps the movie played on, Red watched as the couple ran through the rain to hold each other, the way that they clutched at each other. </p>
<p> 	And then the movie ended, conflict resolved, lovers reunited. The closing music came on over the credits, and eventually faded out. Blue was still snoring in Red's ear.</p>
<p>	Red sat there a while still, the room was mostly dark now that the tablet screen had faded to black. </p>
<p>	“Blue,” Red shifted his shoulder a bit, trying to move Blue gently. “Hey, the movie's done.”</p>
<p>	“Wha-” Blue broke off into a yawn. “Red?” Blue tried to tuck his head back into Red's shoulder, until- “Red!” He jerked upright. “Oh my god what time is it?”</p>
<p>	“It's late.” He could still see Blue clearly, though he doubted Blue could really see him. “You fell asleep.”</p>
<p>	“You stayed?” Blue's eyes were wide, pupils huge in the low light.</p>
<p>	“I said I would.”</p>
<p>	To Red's horror Blue's lower lip started to wobble. Blue sniffed hard and brought the back of his hand up to scrub at his eyes.</p>
<p>	“Did I do something wrong?” Red's chest was tight, he'd thought...</p>
<p>	“No!” Blue grabbed his hand. “I'm just stress crying, sorry.” He sniffed again but his face had mostly stopped doing that horrible wobbly thing. “It's just so nice that you stayed.” </p>
<p>	Red didn't know what to say to that. Blue squeezed his hand again before letting it drop, rubbing at his eyes again quickly.</p>
<p>	“Have you been up the whole time?” </p>
<p>	“Mhmm” </p>
<p>	“Red!” Now Blue brought his hand back down from his face to swat at him. “You should have woken me up ages ago!! You'll be so tired tomorrow!”</p>
<p>	“I'll be fine,” Blue was so hard to keep up with sometimes, “I was watching the movie.”</p>
<p>	“Okay...” Blue did not sound convinced. “Promise me you'll go right to bed though!”</p>
<p>	“Okay, promise.” That got a smile to show up on Blue's face again.</p>
<p>	Red managed to extract himself from the bed as gracefully as he good in the small space, and Blue snuggled down into his pillow. He turned to exit the room and pressed his palm to the scanner so the door whooshed open.</p>
<p>	“Red?” Blue's voice was uncharacteristically small from where he was piled under his blankets. Red made a small noise in response. “Good night.”</p>
<p>	“Good night, Blue.”</p>
<p>	Red made his way out of Blue's room, and waited until the door clicked shut behind him before he turned to go to his own quarters. The walk to his room was barely ten paces and he felt almost removed from his body. He swiped his own ID card and the door to his room slid open. Totally on auto-pilot he pulled off his spacesuit and climbed into bed. </p>
<p>	He lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling. For some reason he just couldn't stop thinking about Blue. Red had never had a friend before, he'd never even had acquaintances before. He just hoped eventually he'd be able to stop picturing Blue's smile and fall asleep.</p>
<p>	This whole “developing relationships instead of murdering people” thing sure was hard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my posting got messed up last time and it displayed an old date hopefully this time its right</p>
<p>no betas we die like men</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>